1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a test apparatus and a manufacturing apparatus of a light emitting device package.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor light emitting devices, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages, such as relatively low power consumption, a relatively long lifespan, and the ability to implement light of various colors, as compared to light sources of the related art, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. Based on such advantages, the application of LEDs extends to various types of lighting devices, and to the backlight units of display devices, and vehicle headlamps. LEDs may be mounted within certain package bodies in light emitting device package forms, and light emitting device packages may include light transmitting resins containing light conversion materials in order to adjust colors of light and protect LEDs.